The following disclosure relates to a wheel cover for a vehicle.
Wheels of a vehicle are covered with wheel covers for preventing brake discs from rusting due to wind and rain. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-28325) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-256360) disclose wheel covers including a cover body and an attachment member for installing the cover body to a wheel. A cover fastener described in Patent Document 1 includes: a mating portion that is inserted into a center ornament mount hole; and engagement protrusions provided on an outer periphery of the mating portion. The engagement protrusions are engaged with an engaging portion of the center ornament mount hole, whereby the cover body is installed on the wheel. To remove the wheel cover, a force in a direction intersecting a wheel axis is applied to the engagement protrusions. A cover fastener described in Patent Document 2 includes: an engaging hook that is engaged with an inner circumferential groove of the hub hole; and a contact portion provided on a pivot portion and engageable with the engaging groove. After the engaging hook is engaged with the inner circumferential groove, the contact portion is engaged with the engaging groove, so that the cover body is mounted on the wheel. To remove the wheel cover, the pivot portion is turned to disengage the contact portion from the engaging groove.